The Chase of A Lifetime
by stcmj15
Summary: AU. What happens when the sophisticated, naive Rachel Berry  transforms into this sexy and provocative lady? Well, we're sure that Puck  Would be all over her. Maybe even Finn or Mike or possibly even Sam..Who do  you think should be Rachel's leading man?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here is the revised version of "The Chase of the Lifetime." Hope you like it. I haven't thought of Rachel's partner yet. So, I would let you decide for that.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: The Hot Beginning<strong>  
><em>

_This had been my goal since my first day here at Mckinley; the attention. _She thought, _The days of short skirts and high knee socks are long gone. This is **my **year, and I going to make things right._ She wiggles her hips while strutting down the hallway.

Over the years, Miss Rachel Berry had transformed into a beautiful work of art. From high-heeled shoes to over sized t-shirts from some guys who she used to have hotter than hell make-out sessions with.

But yet, like the rest of the student body, she wonders on why she was still a virgin. She was beautiful, sexy, and extremely appealing. But somehow, she just couldn't make herself give in. She wanted to wait, just until "the one" comes along.

"Excuse me?" utters nervously by a man from behind her. She turns her head and looks at him from head to toe.

The weird man had a not-hot-at-all afro hanging from his head; a highly expensive and up to date camera in hand. And a very childish over-all under his rainbow colored pleated shirt. "Yes?" she pretended to stay calm.

"C-Can I kiss you?"

Rachel's eyes widened as she started backing up. "I don't think that's a very good idea." She kept walking backwards until she bumped into Amazon like—well, in height at least—blonde wearing her usual track suit. "Coach Sylvester!" she exclaimed, "I'm so sorry!"

Sue squints her eyes in front of the surprised brunette. People might have the usual feedback when they see the scary blonde, but Rachel couldn't be any happier for bumping into her. She idolizes her in such an amusing way.

"Keep walking, shortie," quoted Sue.

Rachel smiles at her, "Coach Sylvester, I would like to talk to you about a certain subject matter."

"Well, this is exciting," she says with sarcasm.

Rachel started, "It's Glee Club. As you know, we are trying to start a musical with the little budget that the school offers our club, but our show choir director, Mister Ryerson just isn't quite easily persuadable if talked to by a person with far too much femininity. I believe that it is utterly unfair that we have to suffer through this while he—"

"Hold up," says Sue, stopping her from mid-explanation. "Will you just get to the point? Or better yet, don't speak at all. Every time you go on, talking about something, the earth just loses more than half of its supply of oxygen." She paused, "Shame on you!" she started to turn her back from her.

"Wait!" Rachel stopped her, "I have exclusive news for you! I swear! This is entirely not barbaric." She grinned, "I overheard that you wanted Mister Ryerson fired from this school, just because you can't stand his presence, and because you don't agree with _his_ perspective in life. That's why, I started to investigate.

"And luckily, I found something. Mister Ryerson is physically harassing the male population in this our well rounded alma mater. He's like, touching them and groping them. It was gross and very inappropriate!" she sighed happily, "And, additional information, he sells marijuana behind the bleachers to many desperate students and teachers. I mean, why do you think did the students suddenly love hanging around below that old bleacher seats?"

Sue started squinting again, but she needed this information to get rid of the man who influenced her once head cheerleader into drugs. "What's in it for you?"

"Nothing. I would gladly appreciate it if you would acknowledge my existence though," Rachel smiled.

"By doing this, you're destroying your precious glee club, you know."

Rachel nodded, "I'm aware. I would rather risk that than getting my ears bleed just because of certain people that aren't born to be as talented as I am." She frowned, "It might risk all chances of ever starring in a school musical, but it's worth it."

"You want to star in a school musical?" the brunette nodded once more, "I can fix that."

"How?"

"You just have to help me with this little problem of mine," she said.

"What is it?"

Sue smiled wickedly and mouthed, "To destroy the glee club!"

Rachel's eyes widened, yet she didn't understand why. She thought she was prepared for losing glee club in her life, but why is she feeling this way? "And you'll get me my Maria?"

Sue nodded with a devious smile.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Was it bad? Review please.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: People only voted for Puck in my poll. LOL. Here's the new chapter. Some Mike/Rachel and as requested, Puck/Rachel. By the 5th chapter, I want to be able to declare Rachel's partner. So, if you could, please vote from my poll. Or just comment your desired partner for Rachel.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: The Mohawk and the Lean<strong>_

"Take your seats, everyone," said Rachel's Baking Class teacher, "We have a new student. You might recognize him from their yearly football game."

_Football? _Rachel thought as her head snapped up. She was kind of hoping that it was Finn who entered; but when a Jewish Mohawk man walked into the room, her head bowed in disappointment.

"'Sup?" uttered Rachel's new classmate.

Noah Puckerman, a.k.a. Puck, was not the classiest man of their bunch. He's possibly the most conceited and self-centered man that studies at Mckinley. He was 6 feet of pure sex.

His eyes stared intensely onto Rachel's thighs, slowly down to her legs and onto her ankle. She was hot and it was making his inner Puckerone high.

"Mr. Puckerman, what lead you to my class?"

Puck glared at Rachel with his seductive look, while the teacher looked at him with confusion. He walked himself to the seat beside the brunette with perfect tan.

When the teacher got the clear thought that she wasn't going to get an answer from the jock, she started her class by saying, "Let's make some cake!" She clapped her hands once and smiled, "By partners for now, because this one is a little complicated.

Rachel groaned, realizing that she was stuck with this Mohawk man that kept sitting closer to her as she scoots away, while the man himself on the other hand, was happier than he had been since the first day of the week.

He was not having a great week, at all! His friends with benefits, Santana, just called it off after seeing his low average. Ever since then, he still hasn't gotten his swag back. _It's so not fucking cool!_ He thought, some time between the weeks. "What's your name again?" Rachel asked.

Puck smirked, "It's Puck." _And the game begins._

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh, Really? That's unpleasant! Why in the world would someone name his son by the name of the character of William Shakespeare's Classic "A Midsummer Night's Dream"? It is so not amiable to listen to!"

"Actually, my ma' was an amazing Jewish mother! She taught me very well!" Puck explained, "People just call me 'Puck', but I really have a descent name."

Rachel bowed her head, embarrassed. "Pardon me for my mistake. So, what is the proper name that I should address you as, Mister Puck?" she paused, "I intend to call you by it, by the way."

He looked at her and was kinda turned off by her. _So fucking annoying little midget!_ "It's an old name," he paused, "It's Noah."

Rachel laughed. She finds his name very amusing and comedic. She only stopped laughing when their teacher stared at her in disbelief due to her inappropriate behavior. "Miss Berry!" she started, "Out of my class!"

"What did I do?" Rachel exclaimed, "I just—"

"I said, out! This isn't time for fun and games! You'll be meeting with Mister Ryerson this afternoon for an after class, detention. Understand?"

"Ugh!" She groaned, "Screw You!" She quickly led herself out of the room. She heard the teacher scolding her from the classroom, but she didn't care. Nobody kicks Rachel Berry out of class and still expects to be acknowledged by her.

She needed to look for Sue and get Mrs. Berkinfield fired together with Mister Ryerson. She made her way to Coach Sylvester's office but was stopped by a man who she believes to be named as, Mike Chang.

"Hi Rachel!" says the lean, muscular man. She bit her lower lip and sighed.

"Hello Mike. How are you today?" her voice was a little out of energy.

Mike grinned at her, "I'm fine. I'm actually very excited for our upcoming game tomorrow night. You've heard of it, right?"

She nodded, "Of course; a bunch of sweaty idiots purposely bumping into each other for a brown spherical shaped ball. It's all around the school actually. But I can't help but hear other people criticizing the Titans. I mean, you haven't won a game, right?"

That was just plain mean, but Mike was the type that couldn't think like that about women. He actually respects them, unlike the only Mohawk God that also walks around the school. "Not yet. But you'll never know, you might be our lucky charm." He chuckled.

She chuckled with him, "Actually, I've been to three of the many football games that were held under our school property, with some of my friends, but no such luck."

"Then maybe you should try going with somebody else; like—"

"You?" Rachel bit her tongue, _Is he really asking me out? In this time of day? So freakin' kidding me!_ "Give me a call." She handed him a piece of paper with her number written on it.

He took it without hesitation, "I will. Then maybe after, we can go to BreadstiX for a celebratory dinner."

She laughed, "What if we don't win?"

"Well, I have a strong feeling we're getting this one."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Review please.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay. The poll is going great so far. If you're reading this story, please vote for the partner that you want for Rachel! So far, Puck's on the lead and you'll never guess. Sam was second. I based this chapter from the poll results. Thank you for the alerts, favorites and alerts.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 3: "You're my Only Hope" <span>_**

**_{"Only Hope" playing through the stereo….}_**

**_~ So I lay my head back down,_**

**_And I lift my hands and pray._**

**_To be only yours I pray,_**

**_To be only yours I know now,_**

**_You're my only hope. ~_**

Rachel was performing a closed show; an interpretative dance number, just for her own. No audience. No on-lookers.

**_~ I give you my destiny._**

**_I'm giving you all of me._**

**_I want your symphony,_**

**_Singing in all that I am._**

**_At the top of my lungs,_**

**_I'm giving it back… ~_**

Right then, a whisper emerged from the shadows; the voice low, yet audible. "_Such grace_."

**_~ So I lay my head back down._**

**_And I lift my hands and pray._**

**_To be only yo— ~_** Rachel pressed the stop button from her battery powered remote control for the stereo. "Who's there?" Rachel shouted, "Stop hiding yourself. It's not worth it!" She squint her eyes to block the light coming from the audiences' seats.

A dark silhouette came into sight followed by the tall figure with hair so fine; she was one heck of a woman! She had pouty lips as Rachel saw her face. "Quinn Fabray?" Rachel whispered, "What are _you _doing here?"

"Not like it's any of your business," the blonde whispered back.

Rachel glared at her and said, "Watching me dance isn't embarrassing, Quinn. You should just admit cause I know it's true." She started fixing her things.

"I shouldn't be forced to admit something that isn't even true, man-hands." Quinn uttered. She stood there with her cheerleading aroma still around her, which makes her quite intimidating.

"Then what _are_ you doing here? Did you plan to mourn here cause Finn broke up with you?" Quinn looked down, "He did break up with you, didn't he? Such disgrace!" Rachel said as she was nearly walking out the door.

Then…

Finn suddenly rushed into the auditorium, catching his breath. "Quinn! I'm so sorry! I know we talked about making out in here today, but Mike was really up Coach Tanaka's nerves at practice and—" he stopped after realizing that they weren't alone.

Quinn smirked, "Get the picture, RuPual?" Rachel glared at her. Everybody knew that Rachel used to have a huge crush on Finn ever since. But nobody else had been told that she was sooo over him! Now, she's only after Finn cause she was longing for the popularity, no longer the man, himself. "It's okay, Finn. Let's look for a more private place to do this."

"Rachel…" Finn said.

"Let's go, Finn!" Quinn commanded.

After no longer than a minute, Rachel was once again, alone.

* * *

><p>Rachel's free period was almost over and she still hasn't changed clothes yet. Her dance practice has had a terrible turn out and she didn't want to be recalled of how humiliating it was in her part. So now, she was walking along the halls carrying her heavy bag, on her way to the shower room.<p>

But then, a man came to her side and swept off her bag off her hands. "Hey!" she shouted. It was Karofsky and Azimio again.

Azimio and Rachel used to be a thing but his own best friend, Karofsky, stole Rachel from him. Then, Rachel found out that the big guy was gay and pushed him away. She never told anyone of the man's secret cause he couldn't even admit it himself. So, that's why these two are always bullying and teasing her; just to get back on her dumping them both. I mean, it's not Rachel's fault that the other's gay and the other's not appealing.

"Azimio!" she shouted again, "Give it! Or I will personally cut your balls off!"

The black man laughed, "Ooohhh…!" he raised both hands playfully, "So scary!" he said in a teasing tone. He passed Rachel's bag to Karofsky as Rachel jumped to get it back.

"What's wrong Rachel? Too small to reach for your own bag?" Karofsky laughed. Rachel stopped moving and glared at him.

"You're lucky you don't have any balls left for me to cut!" Rachel shouted the words that pissed Karofsky to the bones. Then she kicked him in the nuts as he curled his body in pain. She got her bag back and walked away from the two.

Sam saw everything from a distance. He couldn't believe a midget so vigilant could be so powerful and violent. This had been the first time for him to see her like that and he feels as if there something about what just happened here that makes him want to get to know her better.

"Rachel!" he called and caught up with her rapid pace. The brunette turned around and smiled at him. He helped him carry her bag and asked, "Where are you headed?" Rachel looked at him and chuckled.

"You would want to be there."

Sam chuckled with her and answered his own question, "Girl's shower room?" They both laughed before she said, "Got that right."

Their paces went _one, two, **one, two**, three, four, **three, four…**_Before he said, "I'll walk you there."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. And vote from the poll that's on my profile. Thanks!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: My friends and I are all good now. I mentioned the fight in chapter 12 and 13 of "Perhaps, Love just Is". So this is the chapter I recently wrote. The poll is still open for everybody to vote by the way.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 4: "The One That Got Away"<span>_**

It was lunch by the time she saw Finn again. He was with his football buddies passing the ball to one another. Rachel smiled. After her gym class, she changed into her shortest skirt available. _Time to flaunt, _she thought.

Puck immediately saw the brunette Goddess as she entered the cafeteria. He expected her to go back to class awhile ago, but she never did.

"Dude, that hot-ass is in my Baking class," he whispered to Mike.

"I've heard," Mike grinned.

Puck's brows furrowed in confusion, "What are you smiling about?" Mike shook his head, "Idiot!" Puck hit him on the back of his head. _She wants me._

He watched as she skipped her way towards their direction. She gave them a genuine smile and called, "Good afternoon, Noah," she paused, "Good afternoon, Michael."

Rachel sat beside Mike before she drank a little from both men's cups—one after the other. She moved from her seat uneasily.

Mike grinned wider—if it was even possible. "Good afternoon." {AWKWARD SILENCE} "So about tomorrow night, you still up for it? BreadstiX after the game, right?"

Rachel bit her lip as she thought whether she wanted to go. "That would be nice. It's a date then." She passed on a lovely smile. Puck crossed his arms from his seat beside Mike. He couldn't accept the fact that Mike got the one girl he really wanted right now.

"But Mike, the boys had already planned a celebratory party atHudson's place if we win. You wouldn't want to miss that." Puck stated, trying to talk him out of it.

His friend just chuckled, "its one party; it wouldn't hurt to miss. Besides, what if we lose?"

Rachel fell completely silent as the two guys fought about whether Mike should go to the party or go out with her. She couldn't bear to stay unspoken like this when two other men are in front of her, fighting about an unofficial date with her.

"Guys!" she shouted as the two men looked at her, "Mike, you should go to the party." Puck smirked.

"But—"

"I'm not entirely in favor of you cancelling on me, but I wouldn't want to be the one to hinder you from your will of socializing with your football buddies. I'm not that kind of woman, and you should know that.

"Noah, as much as I wanted to go out with Mike, you win in this one. So, congratulations." She said and left.

"What's up with her?" Puck said in a comedic manner. But Mike was furious, it wasn't right for Puck to do that, after all. So he punched him, and it was reasonable.

Mike says with a curled fist, "Fuck off my life, Puck! It's bad enough that you give every girl you see a shitty heartbreak! Don't try giving Rachel one, because I saw her first! And that gives me the right to call dibs on her!"

Puck, lying on the ground with bloody nose and red shot eyes, glared at Mike and readied his fist for comeuppance, but things wouldn't be so easy if you were to be in his position.

Quinn suddenly passed in between the two men, with her cheerleading uniform swaying as her hips went, it wasn't easy for Puck to resist his 'junior' to go loco—with him sitting on the ground, he got a full view.

He curled his fingers and stood up, "I need to go," he said as the students just started gathering on their scene.

* * *

><p>Quinn snapped her head to the direction where Puck fled to. All the sudden, she sees Finn coming in from the same direction. "Finn!" she called.<p>

The tall figure looked up and saw his blonde girlfriend and smiled while walking towards her. He gave her a sweet girlfriend-boyfriend kiss and placed his arm around her neck, "Have you eaten?" She shook her head, "Why not?"

"The Cheerios has a weigh-in with Coach Sylvester today. I wouldn't risk anything going bad with my reputation. You know how strict Coach Sylvester is." Quinn answered.

Finn frowned, "Yeah, but you should really eat a little. It's bad for you to starve yourself like this, Quinn." He gently chastised.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Thank you for caring." They took seats with the other popular students. "I saw Puck running out when I came in. It was weird. I mean, I know how people fear me, but even him? Wow."

Finn took a bite on his sandwich, "Hmm…It was probably something else. I'm sure he's not scared of you or anything. I mean, the dude's a badass. That's why we get along so well."

Quinn chuckled, "I don't get it. It's actually ironic that you two are great friends. He's very **_bad_**, and you're just—" she paused, "Well, you're YOU! You're not fake or a one-stand kind of guy. You're sincere, and you're nothing like him." She smiled.

He smiled with her, "I love you, Quinn. You should know that."

Quinn's smile got wider somehow, "I do. I love you, too." Then, he kissed her passionately like he never did before. It caught Quinn off guard and kind of pushed her chair a little to her back, nudging Santana a bit.

"Hey!" the Latina screamed, "Control your hormones, _Muchacha_! It's disgusting to look at, by the way!" She was a straight-up bitch alright.

"It's okay, San." Brittany, the childish blonde said. "Quinn and Finn didn't mean to touch you." She grinned childishly, "Hey! Finn, I saw you talking to Rachel awhile ago. What was that about?"

Quinn pushed his boyfriend away as she looked at him with daggers, "Man-hands? Why her, Finn? You just said you love me!" She slapped him on the face and stood up.

"Quinn—" he tried explaining. But she slapped him again, harder this time actually. Santana smirked besideBrittany, while the sweet blonde looked curiously at the scene in front of her.

"Talk to me when you're ready to explain. I really didn't expect this from you." Quinn said before walking away from the guy she just said 'I love you' to.

She walked away with tears streaming down her cheeks. The people around her stared but she just glared back at them with her intimidating look and they immediately looked away—knowing that she meant trouble. She suddenly bumped into a tall figure trying to walk pass her. "Uff…sorry," the man said.

"Watch where you're going!" she shouted without even realizing who she bumped into.

The man wore a Mckinley athlete jacket with a huge 'M' on its left chest. "Quinn? Are you okay?" Quinn looked up and saw the man with chiseled feature in front of her.

"No, I'm not," she said wiping away the tears, "Will you take me home, Puck?"

Puck wrapped his arms around her and asked, "I'd be down for it, but you're not really the cutting-class type of student. Are you sure about this?" She nodded. "My car's parked outside. Do you want me to tell Finn?"

She shook her head, "No. Don't."

* * *

><p><strong>For Rachel, Mike got away; and for Finn, Quinn got away...By the way, I changed my pen name again. It's complicated why I always do change it. =D Hmm... I really need voted for the poll. Really! I know Puck is winning, but I really want the opinion of many readers, so please...Thanks..<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hi people! I based this chapter from experience. The texting parts, anyways. . I hope you guys like this one. It's Puckleberry cause of the poll, which you should, by the way, vote for who you would like to be Rachel's partner.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 5: "Hit Me with a Text"<span>_**

{BEEP. BEEP.—BEEP. BEEP.}

"Huh?" Rachel whispered. She flipped open her phone and stared at the unknown number that appeared on the screen. The phone asked whether she would block the number. She pressed 'no', and the message appeared.

_[Unknown number]: Hey Sexy!_

Rachel laughed. She didn't have a clue who this motherfucker was, but at some point, she didn't hesitate to reply.

_[Tits]: Pervert! ^.^_

_[Unknown number]: You know me so well._

_[Tits]: Not really. As a matter of fact, I don't believe we've met. I'm Barbra. _

She used her second name for the sake of her Personal Identity.

_[Unknown number]: Really tits? You're lying to me._

He insisted.

_[Tits]: That is revolting! Do not ever text my number again or I will call the police and force them to hunt you._

_[Unknown number]: Tempting. But I know that's you, Berry. You're sweet-ass only come once in a life time._

She gasped._ [Tits]: I don't want you talking about my _sweet_-**ass** again!_

_[Unknown number]: It's not like you have a choice._

_[Tits]: Whatever. Just leave me and my ass, alone!_

Puck laughed.

_[Unknown number]: Sure thing, babe! But then again, the Puckasaurus doesn't take 'no' for an answer._

_[Tits]: As seductive as I imagine you saying that statement, I will never fall for you. I promise you that, Puckerman!_

_[Unknown number]: No promises that I wouldn't make you fall for my dick!_

_[Tits]: That's disgusting, Noah!_

_[Unknown number]: Hey, get used to it!_

After receiving the last message, she saved his name under the name, Noah, but didn't reply as she was no longer in the mood. But then, he texted again.

_[Noah]: Hey tits, don't be mad, I was kidding, okay?_

After 5 minutes, still no reply from her, he texted again.

_[Noah]: Okay, fine! I was half kidding._

Still nothing…

_[Noah]: Tits?_

Before he knew it, his phone vibrated again and he was suddenly enlightened. But after reading the message, he regretted everything.

_[Tits]: Cut it out, Mother Fucker! Stop flirting with my girl! She doesn't take horny messages for pleasure, Puck!_

_[Noah]: Where's Rachel? Who's this?_

_[Tits]: s'Mike. Stop sending her shit, man! I used to be your wing man, but just not with her!_

_[Noah]: Fuck You!_

* * *

><p><em>{Rachel Berry, please report to the Prin…..immediately. Rachel B…office immediately. Thank You.}<em>

Mr. Schue pointed to the door while looking at Rachel. "What did you do, Rachel?" Tina whispered to her. She shook her head. She really didn't know though. She took her things and got up from her seat.

She exited the classroom and went to the Principal's office. She knocked twice before opening the door and looked at the Indian man in front of her. Another man was seated in front of her, but he had his back to her. Beside that man was a woman, both turned their backs at the same time to look at her furiously.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Principal Figgins gestured to the chair beside Mister Ryerson. "Take a seat."

They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Rachel felt uneasy for being too silent. "Who are we waiting for?" she demanded. Then, the door suddenly slammed open before Coach Sylvester entered shouting, "Sorry, I'm late. I needed to finish my journal."

"No problem. Just explain to us why we are all here now," said the Principal.

Sue looked at Rachel, "Tell them!"

"I don't know _why_ I'm here." She admitted honestly. Sue used her eyes to gesture to the other two teachers beside her. "Ohh…" she whispered to herself.

Mister Ryerson stood up with anger, "This is preposterous! I have work to do! I'm not gonna stay here all day, staring at a man half married!"

Principal Figgins' eyes widened. He wanted to say something, but Rachel interjected. "Sit down, Mister Ryerson!" she commanded.

"Make me, lil' diva dreamer!"

Rachel looked at Sue, while trying to get her attention and tell her that she needed help. But Sue never did anything. She was alone on this one. "I will!" She opened the door and went straight towards the Principal's microphone.

_{Hank Saunders. Come to the Principal's office immediately.}_

"What are you doing?" Sandy asked her with rage.

Rachel smirked, "Calling for a witness."

"Witness for what?"

She chuckled, "Don't pretend you don't know it, _Sandy_!"

"It's Mister Ryerson to you!" he exclaimed.

"Mister? Or Miss? Cause last time I've heard, you tried to kiss Hank!" she accused. Mister Ryerson tried to steal the microphone from Rachel's hands, but she pulled it to her chest. "Don't worry, I didn't press 'on'. Nobody heard that."

Sue interrupted, "Well, that's a complete failure! Figgins, don't you have a say about this? The dude's gay and harassed a student! He should be outta this school!"

"I'll talk to you later, Mister Ryerson." The principal said with his weird Indian accent. "What about Mrs. Berkinfield? Is she gay, too?"

"No. But she—"

Sue interrupted again, "Yes! She's gay and she harassed Rachel!"

The teacher stood up, totally appalled, "What? I am married!"

"Gay marriage is legal."

"I have a husband and we have 3 children!" she insisted to protect herself.

"Your husband must be gay too. Possibly even your kids! Such disgrace!" Sue exaggerated.

"My husband and kids aren't gay! And so aren't I! My kids weren't given the opportunity to study at a good school, but they are straight. My job is the only thing keeping my family alive, Sue! Stop ruining my life for me!" she explained.

Rachel interjected this time around, "Actually, I don't have a problem with Mrs. Berkinfield. I might've had problems with her and I said terrible stuff about her, but she's not gay. And she didn't harass me. I swear!"

"Sue?" asked Principal Figgins.

"Screw you, people! Keep her around and spread the lesbian disease!"

* * *

><p><strong>I loved writing this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Please vote from my poll. Review PLEASE! Tell me what you think. Thanks for those past favorites, alerts and reviews, by the way.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Yey! I get to update again! Damn iT! Junior Year is hard! Chemistry is helL! But I'm glad it's almost over. One week to go! That only means that I get to be in front of the computer a lot more. XD Well, I greatly apologize for the very late update. But this competition of ours and this studying I'm going through is quite difficult to manage. But here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 6: "Alone"<span>_**

Puck was sleeping when his phone rang noisily. It had been 12 hours since the time he texted Rachel, he didn't go to school because he didn't feel like it. He was planning to miss the game as well. He reached over to the night table and looked at the screen with sleepy eyes.

_[Tits]: Hey! Where're you?_

Rachel was at class. She noticed a certain badass' seat empty and wondered. But when he didn't reply, she texted again.

_[Tits]: Noah? Reply to my text! Are you angry with me?_

It got Puck annoyed, so he replied;

_[Noah]: I'm leaving you alone, like you wanted._

_[Tits]: I didn't mean it though. You were sending me obscene messages and it felt inappropriate._

_[Noah]: Whatever!_

Puck sent a message after the other.

_[Noah]: Why would you want me to text you, anyway? You hate me! So, why should I bother?_

_[Tits]: I just wanted to apologize! I kicked Mike out of my house because he used my phone to text you! I've been calling you since and you wouldn't bother to pick up! They were right. You are a jerk!_

_[Noah]: Whoa! Now, it's my fault?_

But she didn't reply anymore.

* * *

><p>The football game started with a man with the jersey number 28, running for the goal. Rachel sat at the middle of the bleachers when she heard Kurt calling her name. "Hey!"She called back, "You're late. You said seven!"<p>

"Sorry, Rach. But sweaty football is not my thing!" Kurt said wiping away the sweat forming on his forehead. "What's the score?"

"Well, from that whistle, 0 to 0. Pretty much nothing has happened yet, other than sweaty bumping players." Rachel said bitterly.

Kurt sighed, "Who's number 5? He looks delicious." Rachel laughed at his comment, "What so funny?"

"I knew you'd say that, it's Finn. He's something, isn't he?" Kurt nodded, "I feel like I need to have him." Rachel pouted, "I really don't know what to do. It's weird."

He fanned himself with his hand and said, "This air is suffocating! I'll meet you outside, Rachel!" He quickly ran out. Rachel chuckled and occupied the seat Kurt sat on. _I need to get close to him, but how?_

Then, a new guy came up in the court. His jersey number was 20. She knew that body shape; that slouched figure and those muscled arms. She wasn't sure, but she guessed that it was no other than, the Puckerone himself.

"I can't be here." she said to herself and walked down the bleachers onto the ground. She started looking for the exit, but there were too much people, she couldn't get out. So, she texted Kurt;

[Rachel]: How'd you get out?

[Kurt]: Just follow the yellow line from the grass.

Rachel looked down to the ground and tried looking for the yellow line. When she thought she found it, she followed I out. But her eyes betrayed her. She actually followed the white line which led her to the players and into the court. Right when her legs skidded to a stop, his face was right in front of her.

"Hey, tits," He smiled.

Rachel sighed nervously. His face looked so calmed and appealing. His eyes sparkled from the many spotlights and his arms looked bigger than they normally do in his football jersey.

She gulped, "Hi."

_Random Musical Number that happened in Rachel's head;_

**_I hear the ticking of the clock…  
>I'm lying here, the room's pitch dark…<br>I wonder where you are tonight…  
>No answer on the telephone…<br>And the night goes by so very slow…  
>Oh I hope that it won't end though…<br>Alone…_**

**_Til now I always got by on my own…  
>I never really cared until I met you…<br>And now it chills me to the bone…  
>How do I get you alone…<br>How do I get you alone…_**

**_You don't know how long i have wanted…  
>to touch your lips and hold you tight…<br>You don't know how long I have waited…  
>and I was going to tell you tonight…<br>But the secret is still my own…  
>and my love for you is still unknown…<br>Alone…_**

**_Til now I always got by on my own…  
>I never really cared until I met you…<br>And now it chills me to the bone…  
>How do I get you alone…<br>How do I get you alone…  
>Alone…<br>Alone…_**

Then, there was a whistle, "Rachel!"

* * *

><p><strong>It's short, but I'm working on it. Review?<strong>

**I don't own glee.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'm sorry guys. I know, I said that I'll update sooner, well, I lied. Sorry. I really thought I could update soon though. I guess my schedule just isn't as free as I thought. =) But I got a new inspiration, so yeah. I was inspired to write again! Yehey! I hope you like this!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 7: "Before Sunrise, There is Light"<span>_**

She didn't move. The voice that emerged seemed so urgent. She was too shocked to move an inch. Puck, standing beside her, embraced her and knocked her body down to the ground. He caught the fall and his back hit the ground.

A football player shot pass their direction and tripped at their tangled legs. Their legs impacted the player's fall and crushed his face. "Shit!" the football player shouted.

The whistle went over and over. Puck quickly stood up and ran to the injured player's side. He checked on his face and hell! It was bleeding. He took the man's arm and supported him up. The man was from the other team Rachel realized, as she saw his uniform.

She blinked and the people in front of her suddenly disappeared. They were all huddled up in the other direction, while Puck went missing. Rachel immediately brushed off the grass on her school girl outfit and followed the yellow line towards the exit.

She got home soon, but the aura of her home just felt somewhat different. She slouched her way to their house phone and pressed the button for any left messages.

{BEEP—toooot}

_"Hey, baby. It's me. I stopped by at the house awhile ago, but unfortunately, you weren't there. That's sad, baby. Cause Dad and I are going to California to close another deal. I'm sorry. Work just hasn't been easy lately. I'll see you soon, okay? I left your favorite apply cream pie in the refrigerator for whenever you're hungry. Dad will stop by an hour after I leave. I hope he has time to wait till you get home. But his flight is booked for 8 in the evening, so he'll be gone by 6. I hope you two get to see each other, if not, we're so sorry baby. Remember that we love you, okay? Take care of yourself. We'll see you soon. Good bye, baby. Mwah!"_

She frowned. {BEEP—toooot}

_"Rachel, sweetie? Oh God! I miss you so much! Too bad we're not fortunate enough to meet today. I should've booked for a later flight, but the California deal could no longer wait. I called you, why weren't you answering? I missed your voice, sweetie. LeRoy's flight was earlier than mine, I'm not sure if you saw him. I hope you did. I'll be back soon, okay? I love you, sweet heart. Take care of yourself! Oh, and call me when you hear this. I wanna know that you're safe. And, I miss you. I'll see you soon, sweetie."_

Rachel sniffed and started crying. _No! This is entirely my fault. I shouldn't have watched that game. I'm stupid. Dad, I miss you too. Why didn't you wait just a little longer? I would've been here by then. _I looked down and started dialing Dad's roaming number. It rang.

_"Hello?" it was his voice. Oh, how much I miss that voice. "Hello?"_

"Dad? It's me. I just got home. I got your message. Where're you? Is Dad with you? When will you back? I'm tired of living alone." She said and started weeping once more.

_"Rachel, sweetie. I'm so sorry. These deals with the foreigners are highly in favor nowadays. We need to work harder. And, we need this money for your future. Our money isn't enough for a lifetime stay at New York, you know? I want to be there with you, but this work, I can't leave it all to your father. We'll try to meet halfway, sweetie," he paused, "I'll visit you every third week of the month and LeRoy will see you every last three days of the month. And, I promise to be there for your prom, your birthday, graduation, etc. Every important time of your life! I promise to be there at your side! Don't cry, sweetie. I love you." s_aid Hiram.

"I love you too. Just be careful, okay? Be safe. I want you both to come back at my side in one piece. Okay?" she sniffed, "I'm tired, Dad. I need to go to bed. Call me when you're not busy, okay?" Rachel smiled weakly even though his Dad could not see.

The call ended. She sighed and got up to her room. She took a nice hot shower and stared at herself in the mirror, butt naked. She sighed again and said, "They don't hate you. They love you. They'll be back, Rachel." She said to herself. "I am beautiful in every single way. Cause words can't bring me down. So don't you bring me down today," and nodded to herself.

She exhaled through her mouth and smiled to herself before wrapping herself in her bathrobe with only undies worn.

She slouched and grabbed her towel. She sat on her bed and towel dried her hair. When that was done, she set aside everything else and lay down on bed. She smiled. She's trying to act happy, but inside she knew that she was devastated. _My body needs to think that I'm happy. If I mope around, it would not be healthy for me._ She closed her eyes and slept.****

**_She dreamed that night. Her life was at peace and his fathers were by her side. She had a beautiful family and three kids. Well, Broadway was part of it, of course. Her 15 year old dropped out of public school early and pursued her dream of becoming a movie actress. Her 9 year old child decided to leave the country and study at England, living with a distant relative of course. While her 3 year old lives together with her fathers. She and her husband though, live at New York with that same 15 year old movie actress/daughter._**

**_It all seemed to be the perfect life for Rachel Berry. But one day, her 3 year old called her cell phone. Would you imagine? A three year old calling using a phone? Laugh trip, isn't it? Well, anyways, her 3 year old called to say that her fathers slowly slipped away while lying on the hospital bed. She couldn't believe what she heard and dropped the phone._**

The dropping of the phone made a sound. The sound repeated again, and again, _and again_. Her eyes popped open and she could still heart that noise. She quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She cleared her mind and looked around her room, looking for the noise. That's when she spotted **him.**

"Noah? What are you doing here? How the hell did you get in?" she asked covering herself with her blanket.

Puck was lying on the floor. He kept on turning while on ground which makes that noise. He looked up at her and smirked. "Finally! You're awake." He stood up and walked to her bed side, "Scoot other. Give me some space."

"Give you some space? This is my house, Noah! My room! So if you may, get the hell outta here!" she shouted, "How on earth did you get in? Did you knock my door down? I'm telling you, my uncle is a lawyer! I can sue you!"

He rolled his eyes. "Blah, blah. Just give me some space, babe. That's all I'm asking for!"

Rachel sighed angrily, "Shut up! One question, how did you get in?"

"I climbed the tree and your window was open."

Her head moved sideways to her window, and it _was _open. She bit her lower lip in stress. "Please go." He shook his head, "Come on, Noah! It's late already! Why did you come here anyway? You could've gone to Santana's place. You could have sex with her and all. So why would you come here instead and let yourself be shouted by me? Cause I don't get the sense of it!"

He looked down and scratched the back of his head, "I—" Rachel just looked at her with a demanding look. "I—"

"WHAT IS IT?" she shouted, "I'm tired, Noah! Even _I'm _not in the mood to play games with you! Just leave, okay? If you're trying to annoy me or trying to ruin my day, well, there you have it! I am officially annoyed and my day is completely ruined." She paused and looked down, "Well, it's not like it was good to start with anyway. So thank you, Noah! Thank you so much for making my day a living hell! Please leave!"

"Rachel—" he tried, "I'm sorry. I—"

But she cut her off, "Don't." She shook her head, "Just go." She sniffed and tears started to fall from her eyes. She curled up and cried and cried. Then, all the sudden, she felt someone's hand in motion, trying to comfort her she guesses. "Noah, please. Go. I don't need any more problems, right now." She sniffed and pushed him away.

But he insisted and hugged her, her face buried in his chest. She tried pushing her away some more. "Rachel, stop. I'm not letting you go. So stop trying to push me away. I'm sorry, okay? From ignoring your texts to what I just did now. But you can't push me away when I know that you need me."

She cried harder, "Why? We're not even friends! Why are you doing this?"

"Cause when I needed a friend, no one was there for me. My dad left us and I didn't have anyone to comfort me. My mom always locked up in her room and my sister was too young to even understand." He paused, "That really affected me Rachel, and look at me now. I'm so messed up. We're not friends, I know. But I'm here now. You can tell me."

But she still shook her head.

"Fine, I understand." He said rubbing her back soothingly. "Rachel, I'll hold you to sleep tonight, okay? Let's pretend that we're friends now and let me comfort you. But it's okay, I know we're not even close to acquaintances in reality. We can ignore each other tomorrow and fight again, but now, I wanna be here for you. I'll leave first thing in the morning. You wouldn't even catch me leaving! I promise you that. It'll be like just a dream to you."

She nodded. "Okay."

He loosened his embrace and looked at her. He slowly inched closer to her face and kissed her on the lips for at least 2 minutes. It wasn't extreme. It was a still kiss but with meaning. She looked at him, about to object. But he beat her to it. "It's nothing. I just want to make you happy. Stop crying, baby. Sleep. I'll be gone before you know it. Don't worry. I wouldn't harass you, I promise Rachel."

She nodded and went back to sleep. He embraced her lightly and kept his hands there, wrapped around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser for the next chapter:<strong>

When she woke up, he was already gone. She felt so cold without his embrace transmitting his body heat to her. She frowned and sighed. _No. I can't just forget about that! I don't want it to be just a dream. I want_—_I want_—_I **want** him!_ She stretched her arms and splayed my arms and on the left side of her bed. That portion felt so warm. She inched her face closer to it and sniffed. _mmmMmmhhh….it smells just like him…._ She sighed. Then, a thought suddenly popped into her mind. She quickly got up from bed and—…..

* * *

><p><strong>Is the teaser annoying? I just put it so that you'd have something to look forward to. Hihi... If don't like this chapter, then you can control the story. You can PM me or comment. If you didn't like the oh so Puckleberry moments, you can comment too, or better yet, vote from the poll in my profile. If you don't like my writing style or how the story is going and you had a better idea, do the same. Comment or PM me. I welcome both comments and criticism. I'll update sooner than before, okay? I promise! Don't hate me anymore! For those Puckleberry lovers, try checking "Perhaps, Love Just Is" by moi. Maybe you'd like it. Just maybe...=) Anyways...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**__Author's Note: I hope you enjoy. Sorry if it was late. By now, I'm really focusing on Sam and Rachel or Rachel and Puck. But if you have other thoughts, please do react. Or perhaps vote from my poll.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 8: "Love Starts with Manipulation"<span>_**

When she woke up, he was already gone. She felt so cold without his embrace transmitting his body heat to her. She frowned and sighed. _No. I can't just forget about that! I don't want it to be just a dream. I want_—_I want_—_I **want** him!_ She stretched her arms and splayed her them on the left side of her bed. That portion felt so warm. She inched her face closer to it and sniffed. _mmmMmmhhh….it smells just like him…._ She sighed. Then, a thought suddenly popped into her mind. She quickly got up from bed and rushed out to her front porch.

She spotted his leather jacket from afar. She screamed, "Noah!" she saw his head turn, "wait!" She ran towards his direction, "I felt your warmth on my bed. I suspected that you wouldn't be far away."

He raised an eyebrow, "Go back to sleep, Berry," he turned his back to her.

"Really?" she paused, "so you meant it? We're really gonna forget and fight again today?"

Puck squinted, "Forget what?"

She chuckled sarcastically, "That's very childish, Noah!"

His voice suddenly became stiff, "Shut up. Stop acting like something wild happened between us! Nothing happened between us, Rachel!"

She sighed, "Okay."

"Okay?"

She nodded and smiled, "Okay. I just wanna try to be friends." she held out a hand. He looked at it, "I don't bite." She smirked before shaking it. "I'll see you at school."

* * *

><p>The day passed by normally. The only difference was that there was no longer a guy to give her horny comments or over the top suggestions. She frowned and couldn't admit to herself how much she misses him. Over thinking things, she bumped into someone, "Hey!" someone shouted.<p>

"Oh," she glanced, "sorry." She looked once more, "Oh Sam, it's you." She smiled.

He nodded, "I think you owe me lunch." He smiled, "Are you busy?"

"Just a little. I'm busy bumping into hot guys that would _offer_ me lunch, and not ask for one. Have you seen one around?" she joked.

He chuckled. "Yeah, right over…."he pointed everywhere and stopped at his direction, "…there."

She smiled, "And who would this prince charming be?"

"Sam Evans, at your service, ma'am!" he gave her a military salute.

She bit her lower lip, "I'm Rachel. Eat with me?" she paused, "I mean, should I eat with you?" she chuckled.

He smiled, "Pleasure's all mine."

They walked to the cafeteria together. He bought her lunch and she took it willingly. They sat together on a circular table, facing each other. "Congratulations on your win at the game yesterday," Rachel praised.

He chuckled, "Well, it's not every day that Puck owns the ball."

Her eyebrows furrowed before she asked, "What do you mean by 'he owns the ball'?"

"He owned the game, Rachel. He ruled every touchdown he made, which had me surprised, cause Finn is still our quarterback. You should've seen him!" he explained.

"I did watch," she paused, "but I left before he was able to play. I saw Finn being all mighty in the first play though."

He laughed while nodding, "That's our quarterback alright! He's not even that good! I bet Puck could beat his ass anytime!" he paused, "Anyway, I saw you and Puck yesterday. You were on the grass, lying down, being all sweet and stuff."

She rolled her eyes, "We fell. It wasn't a moment, Sam!" she said, hitting him lightly on the arm.

They laughed and chatted about stuff. The bell rang and they almost missed it if it weren't for the students noisily emptying the cafeteria. "We should get going," said Rachel.

He nodded, "Yeah," but neither moved. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Sam made a move. He raised his hand and tucked strands of her hair behind her ear. He leaned in, and took one last breath.

He kissed her, and for a minute there, he really thought she was his. But; She suddenly pulls away and whispers, "What are we doing?" he just stares. "You clearly have a girlfriend, and I—I like somebody else. I'm sorry." But he just continues to stare, "I have to go," she stood up and stared back, "I'm sorry if I made you feel like I liked you. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like I was flirting with you."

He stares, still.

"Sam, I really think we should talk about this. But not now; I have to go." She said and gathered her things, "You want me to walk you?"

That was when he finally moved and spoke, "No." He shook his head and left before her.

* * *

><p><em>[Tits]: Auditorium! Now!<em>

_[__Noah]: Y?_

_[Tits]: Just be here is 5 minutes!_

_[Noah]: No._

_[Tits]: I mean it, Noah! If you don't wanna, just get Mike. I couldn't get hold of him._

_[Noah]: Shut up, tits. I'll b there in 5. Save me a kiss. :-*_

_[Tits]: (EYE ROLL) I'll give you 5 minutes. I'm waiting. ;)_

Her last message made Puck grin from ear to ear. He loved hot make out sessions all around the school, especially in those dark janitor's closets or the auditorium. He excused himself out of Math class, like every other day.

The auditorium was all the way to the other side of the school, so he needed to make a run for it.

_[Tits]: Well? Time's ticking, Noah. 1 minute left or no kiss._

He tucked his phone away and ran faster than he already was. When he got there, he was surprised to see Rachel sitting on the stage floor, wearing short-shorts and a green tank top that rose whenever she lifts her arms. "You're late," she said.

He looked at his watch and smirked, "I have 10 seconds to spare. Don't cheat, tits. You owe me a kiss." She chuckled. "Why'd you call me over?"

She smiled, "I wanted someone around. And I couldn't find someone stupid enough to do this with me, well, except you." He laughed. His laugh sounded like an uproar, but quite angelic through Rachel's ears.

He rolled his eyes and walked towards her over to the stage, "Wearing that tiny piece of clothing? I couldn't resist, babe."

"I thought so," and smiled, "sit with me." She patted the floor next to her, "You know, you still haven't told me why you went to my house the other night."

He sat beside her and they both exchanged smiles. "We won the game. I just felt like celebrating with you, but I had other ways in mind than how it happened."

"Other ways? Like what?" she asked.

He assured, "You wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Try me," she smirked.

Puck's eyes widened a bit, but he eventually smirked back. He grabbed her shoulders and squeezed it before pulling her, and they rolled together on the stage floor. They stopped rolling; he was on top and she was under. He looked at her in the eye and whispered, "I will."

Everything else in the room halted, as it would seem to Rachel. Then, he kissed her. The kiss wasn't like the one from the other night, this one was different. It was tender yet slightly aggressive. She kissed him back. He cupped her face and tangled his fingers into her hair. She moaned.

"Fuck, babe. I like that," he whispered between kisses. They were like that for a few minutes before he pulled away. He looked at her and was breathing heavily. He watched her breast as it expands while she breathed. He sighed while smiling, "Told you, you couldn't take it."

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Whatever!" She gave his shoulder a little nudge, "Get off of me!" she said in a teasing tone.

He raised his left brow, "Make me." She leaned in, with a little support from her elbows, and waited 'til their lips were only centimeters away. She licked her lips and blew air from her mouth. He pursed his lips together and was about to close the space between them. But she removed the support from her elbows and let upper body fall to the ground.

He on the other hand, still tried to capture her lips and leaned in for nothing. She laughed and he laughed with her, "Tease!" he said. From on top of her, he rolled to sit beside her. They sat in silence for a moment, but he was still curious. "Honestly tits, why did you call me over?"

She looked at him. He was looking into her eyes as she bit her lower lip. She looked down and spoke, "I had a moment with Sam. He kissed me," his hand curled into a fist. She glanced at his direction again, "He's dating someone and I feel guilty. Brittany is such a dear to everyone. She's not a bitch like Santana. I really don't want her to get hurt."

He scratched the back of his ear. _What the fuck? I'm not one of his lady friends! Why is she telling me this?_ He thought. "What do you want me to do?"

Her eyebrows met as she looked at him in curiosity. "You are so weird Noah Puckerman! I'm not asking you to do anything! I just wanted your hot-ass around. Anything wrong with that?"

He shook his head while chuckling vainly, "Well, if you put it that way, my _hot ass _is actually very likeable." They laughed together, " Don't forget, you owe me a kiss."

She chuckled, "Oh please! You've already kissed me a minute ago. Don't expect anything soon from me." She stared at him, "This is nice. Just this morning we were fighting and I was missing your conceited self and now we're here cutting classes together."

"Well, you texted me. I was supposed to give you the silent treatment, but I immediately thought that you might be in need of Puck Jr.," he joked.

She laughed, "You use your words in an unbearable manner. I feel like I wanna strangle you!" He laughed with her, "Anyway, my dads are gone and I'm having a party."

"Are you inviting me?"

Rachel nodded, "You know a gathering's not a party without conceited perverts like you." They both laughed, "Bring Finn and your guys, okay?"

He shook his head, "I don't know; we have better things to do, tits. Convince me."

She rolled her eyes and leaned closer to him, "Come on, baby! You know you want to see my house filled with hot babes and lots and lots of alcohol. Admit it, you're wishing for it!"

Puck rolled his eyes, "First of all, no one calls me 'baby'! Second, it doesn't matter to me if it were _your_ house; the hot babes are what matters to me. Third, you're right. But I can't promise you Finn and my boys."

"Please? I'll guarantee Santana's presence. Deal?"

His head went left to right, "I've fucked her already. Give me someone else."

She looked up and thought for a minute.

_If Quinn goes, Finn is sure to go with her. But the thing is, the slut hates me. _She made a hypothetical sigh, _if Sam goes, I bet Brittany would tag along and so will Santana. But then again, Sam hates me right now. Note to self, I've gotta fix my matters with Sam. Hmm…Mike will go, and I can convince him to make Finn go, but he might not be as persuasive as **this one**._

"Well, Quinn will go if Finn goes," she uttered.

Puck glared at her, "So? It doesn't matter. Even if she were there, they're never breaking up. I mean, you'll never get them apart. You wouldn't have any 'alone time' with Finn, trust me."

"Noah, I know you like Quinn. I understand that. I'll help you. If I distract Finn, you'll get to _actually _be alone with Quinn for a whole night. I can arrange that," she paused. "I can see that you have feelings for her."

He squinted, looking away from her. "I told you, they're never breaking up."

Rachel made a peppy sigh and held Puck's hand that was resting on his lap, "Oh, you haven't _seen **me**_."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Thanks for the alerts and favorites by the way. =)<strong>


End file.
